


【Neil / The Protagonist】Trick

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 萬聖節快樂。之前大學AU的OOC延伸小劇場。理科Nerd x 明星四分衛AU + 泳隊主將Iveshttps://images.plurk.com/MlyifFLb2U1Wg52N8Jjpr.pnghttps://images.plurk.com/1cwl26L4HmxfdaO7PF5Ev.pnghttps://images.plurk.com/7pIVVGn9q1AHKPDCJoFlnI.pngvia：https://www.plurk.com/p/o2fq81via：https://www.plurk.com/p/o15i3svia：https://twitter.com/yp47ktaeti9ykdf/status/1311632521260531713?s=21Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【Neil / The Protagonist】Trick

「聽著，兄弟。我知道我們是最好的朋友。」尼爾把手搭上艾佛斯的肩，語氣真摯地彷彿昨天用完對方洗髮精的人不是他。

「我不確定，這得看情況。」艾佛斯瞥了一眼那雙擱在自己身上的手臂，不怎麼贊同室友的論點。

「隨便你怎麼說，你得承認我們的孽緣就像黏在鞋底的口香糖一樣難分難捨。」金髮的那位擺擺手，他背過身再轉回對方面前，雙手合十。「我一生就只有這麼一次的請求。」

「你就沒有更好的形容詞嗎，也許該重修一下你的修辭。」高的那位不避諱地表現自己對剛才那番話的厭惡，「你上次讓我幫你去買保險套的時候也這麼說。順帶一提，你錢還沒給我，再不還錢別怪我找四分衛要了。」他洗耳恭聽對方又在盤算什麼，附加威脅。

「兄弟，別這麼斤斤計較。」尼爾朝他的胸口捶兩下，對自己欠錢不還這件事毫無反省。「認真的，我需要你幫忙。」他表情比任何一次請求都嚴肅，艾佛斯只好收起胡鬧，儘管他的直覺告訴自己不要相信。

「你知道今晚的舞會扮裝大獎是什麼吧。」尼爾像是正在國會質詢的議員，不苟言笑。光聽開頭艾佛斯就開始後悔浪費時間留在這裡，聽他接下來要說的任何一句屁話。

「傑克披薩的一年份優待券，我的朋友。」尼爾撞了撞他室友的上臂，笑容狡黠。

「所以？」艾佛斯的語氣平淡，與面前人的興奮呈現強烈對比。

「所以──」尼爾從背包中掏出一袋東西，推到室友面前，「──我需要你穿這個去參加舞會。」他說。

艾佛斯狐疑地接過那只牛皮紙袋，他才打開看了一眼就快把白眼翻到後腦杓。

「休想。尼爾，休想。」泳隊主將把食指指在金髮青年的鼻子前警告。「見鬼，你自己穿去。」

「拜託，艾佛斯，肯定很適合你，你絕對會成為舞會焦點，我都買好了總不能浪費吧。」尼爾信誓旦旦，似乎沒有認知自己提出的是多荒唐的要求。

「我又沒讓你買，你自己穿去得第一名不就好了。」高個子把袋子丟回對方手裡。「我完全看不出來這麼做對我有什麼好處。」

「你可以得到我真摯的友情和一顆感恩的心。」尼爾虔誠地說，舉起手發誓。

「去你的，尼爾。」艾佛斯操出髒話，對他比了一個中指。

「別這麼無趣，艾佛斯。我們是大學生！大學生就該幹點以後翻相簿時會後悔的青春回憶。」尼爾按住他的中指把他收回對方的手掌裡。

「你自己去製造愚蠢的青春回憶，別拖我下水。」艾佛斯拍開他的手，只想用最快的速度結束這荒謬的談話。

「艾佛斯，別逼我。」尼爾把笑容收回，「你要是不穿，我就在學校官網的公告欄上寫一篇泳隊主將要穿三角褲參加舞會的勁爆新聞。我敢保證連校友都會為了看這一幕回來參加。」他抬起下巴。

「三角褲或緋紅女巫，你只能選一個。」尼爾提著紙袋，給對方選擇。

「你真的是最爛的朋友。」艾佛斯清楚對方的能耐，也知道這個選擇根本沒有公平可言，他只能妥協，打從心底後悔自己的交友不慎。這傢伙真的是個混帳。

「我會分你吃的，老天，傑克披薩，那是我們的最愛。」尼爾把手肘戳在對方的肋骨，已經迫不及待。

「你知道嗎，我寧願扮成快銀。」他的臉臭得像是尼爾放了一個月沒洗的襯衫外套。

「老兄，姊弟──還是兄妹？算了隨便哪一種，都長得差不多，都是變種人。」

「你該看眼科了。」

「你們在這。」四分衛推開門，不意外地看見他們都窩在宿舍。

「嘿、你回來了。」尼爾上前用擁抱迎接，就像對方才是他的室友。

「這什麼？」他好奇地擦過尼爾，探頭看他們兩人的交易現場。

「好奇心會殺死貓，別說我沒提醒你。」艾佛斯語氣比他們的微積分老師講課的頻率還要死。

「說到貓，我剛好有個點子。」尼爾感謝艾佛斯點亮他的靈感，把男友轉回自己的面前。「你有興趣打扮成瑟琳娜嗎？」他把手搭上四分衛的腰。

艾佛斯掛上一臉 **又來了** 的表情。

「我很樂意當你的布魯斯韋恩，小貓咪。」帶著眼鏡的理科生油嘴滑舌。

「呃、不，謝了。」四分衛按著男友的胸膛，禮貌地拉開距離。

「別理他，你一理他就沒完沒了了。」艾佛斯以過來人的身分由衷地給予建議。

－

「棒極了，你男友打扮成獵殺你的獎金獵人。」艾佛斯幾乎想要鼓掌。

「首先， **我是蝙蝠** ，不是吸血鬼。」尼爾糾正。「再來，他穿這樣也很辣。」樂觀程度讓艾佛斯望塵莫及。

「至少我們都是MARVEL的，你走錯片場了，黑暗騎士。」艾佛斯反擊，妥協服裝不代表嘴上的戰爭也要讓步。  
一比一，平手。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 我可能看太多99分局了（救命  
> 滿腦子傑克的幹話lol
> 
> 艾佛斯穿的是這套，有大腿襪的：  
> https://images.plurk.com/rYj9DmNvNnZQEYB6b50YY.png  
> https://images.plurk.com/4OvtZSang4elmxnD4VsWd6.png
> 
> 尼爾的蝙蝠裝：  
> https://images.plurk.com/2JYbxdvLpx9Q9VppGn0Sm8.png
> 
> 主角的刀鋒裝：  
> https://images.plurk.com/hOFvuQYia3uwI0IL7k3by.png
> 
> 惠勒看著汪達和布魯斯，以及刀鋒。默默地遠離這三個大男孩。  
> 惠勒：我以為你們是要去參加SDCC。（掃了一眼艾佛斯的絕對領域，憋住千言萬語）


End file.
